Ojala todo hubiera quedado ahí
by Saru dono
Summary: - No es bueno desconfiar después de haber dicho el "Si" . No es bueno enterarse que te fue infiel. Tampoco es bueno enterarse que te fue infiel, después de haber dado el "Si". ¿Vuelta atrás?, si hay, pero parece que Kagura se tomó la "Vuelta atrás" de una manera no muy buena. - [GinKagu . GinNobu . OkiKagu.] -
1. Chapter 1

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. AU.**

 **N.A.:** _Un poco diferente a los demas (?._

(Kagura pov.)

* * *

Llego nuestro día. Nuestro tan ansiado día por fin había llegado, el día en el que Gin-chan y yo por fin nos uniríamos como marido y mujer.

El día fue estupendo, ya que nos habíamos casado por iglesia y a la noche era la fiesta. Ojalá todo hubiese quedado ahí, en esa semejante felicidad que me rodeaba. Me sorprende de mí al no haberme dado cuenta de semejante cosa que pasaba.

Llego la noche, emocionada yo aún no sabía nada, Anego, Sachan y Kyuubei me arreglaban y creo que a Gin-chan lo ayudaban el Mayora, el Gorila junto Shinpachi y Zura.

Terminaron de arreglarme y salí de la habitación, fuera de esta me esperaba Gin-chan con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la fiesta, había mucha gente, todas las personas que tanto queremos, habían algunos amigos del trabajo de Gin-chan -que también son los masculinos anteriormente nombrados- , mi familia y amigas.

Fuimos a saludar a las personas que ya se encontraban sentadas, empezando con la vieja Otose y sus hijas creo que son, creo que dijo Catherine y Tama o algo así. Luego fuimos a la mía, que se encontraban mi Mama, Papa, hermano y dos primos (Abuto y Mutsu).

Luego fuimos a la de amigos, algunos amigos de Gin-chan y otros míos.

Fui a saludar a algunos parientes, Gin-chan se quedó en la mesa de amigos conversando, note algo raro, Gin-chan hablaba de una extraña manera con una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos como los de él, al principio no le di mucha importancia pero me molestaba de cierta forma.  
Llena de curiosidad, me dirigí a la mesa principal, la cual es de nosotros, vi que Gin-chan se fue a otra mesa a hablar y yo comencé algo que no se debería ya a estas alturas; desconfiar.

Anteriormente, una noche en su casa, el se había metido a bañar y yo le esperaba en la sala de estar. Sono su celular, fui a atender y estaba agendado como "El cura diabetes" ; Atendí y al segundo de terminar de decir el simple " _Hola_ " colgaron.

He quedado intrigada, pero no le di importancia, ahora... veré si mi sospecha, _es cierta.  
_

* * *

( _Hai yosh, gracias por leer. Creo que antes de crear más historias debería actualizar y terminar las demás pero meh :v. Este ya lo tengo terminado pero lo mas probable que al siguiente (si es que les gusta) lo suba mañana o pasado._

 _Gracias por leer. ¿Review? ¿no? oc._ )

 **S.A. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**( Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi)**

 **Adv: OOC. AU.**

 _( Kagura pov )_

* * *

Si lo pienso detenidamente, nunca pensé que el llegaría a este extremo.  
Pensaba que con que estuviera conmigo era mas que suficiente, pensaba, yo lo dije, es tal como lo he dicho.

En realidad me engañaba, y para colmo, invito a su zorra a nuestra boda.

Mejor comienzo a contar lo que sucedió hace quince minutos desde que salí de la fiesta.

Mi vista clavada en el enorme espejo que tiene este salón buscaba a la muchacha de cabello azul. No me pregunten por que sospechaba de ella, solo me llamo la atención y las ganas de moler a golpes a alguien iban dirigida a ella, así que ahí me encontraba yo, con el móvil en mano, el sonido de espera en el oído y la esperanza de que mi sospecha no fuera cierta por nada del mundo en mi cabeza.

Pero no fue así. Esa mujer contesto.

\- ¿Gintoki? ¿Por que llamas ahora...? -

Fueron sus palabras.  
Mi mirada amenazante de seguro era tan pesada que me noto, pero no hizo nada. Tan solo me miro y colgó.  
Como había dicho, la buscaba a través del espejo y gracias a esto la encontré sino me hubiera costado mas, pero esto no tiene importancia, la cosa que ella cuando colgó comenzó a reírse, lo que provoco que me dieran ganas no de golpearla sino de matarla.

Luego de eso, se volvió todo oscuro y un reflector blanco apunto al centro. Toda la gente se reunía en circulo y Gin-chan estaba en medio de todo. El vals.

Iba a paso lento, pensaba que hacer, como continuar luego de enterarme de tal cosa.

 _Ya se me ocurrirá algo._

Fue el pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza, así que forcé una sonrisa alegre y feliz, a lo que vi que Gin-chan también sonreía.

 _No me vuelvas a sonreír bastardo._

-Que felicidad, Gin-chan. - Le dije cuando me encontraba frente a el, debo parecer normal, no me paso nada, no tengo ganas de llorar, no tengo ganas de matar, para nada, me encuentro genial, ¿es mi boda no...?

-Para mi también, Kagura, te amo. -  
Me respondió, uf... Debo tranquilizarme.

Con su mano izquierda en mi cintura y la derecha en mi mano comenzamos a desplazarnos lentamente mientras la tranquila música sonaba.

No quería arruinar el momento pero debía preguntarle.

-Gin-chan - Le llame, el me miro.

-¿Que pasa? - Me pregunto.

-Que raro que nunca me hayas presentado a tu controlador de diabetes, lo normal seria habérmelo presentado si lo ibas a invitar. - Le dije, el cada vez cambiaba las expresiones.  
De curioso a asustadizo. Cada vez apretaba mas su mano.

-Si quieres te lo puedo presentar...- Me ofreció pero le corte el habla.

-¡Ya no la quiero conocer! -paramos en seco, podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes, fea escena con bonita música de fondo- Después de todo, ¿porque querría conocer a tu estúpida amante, bastardo? - El habría cada vez mas sus ojos.

-Es-espera Kagura- Trato de hablar pero le corte.

-Si, ya he hablado con ella e incuso se río de mi, ¿te lo crees? ¡Que bastarda, y mas tu! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste las pelotas para decírmelo! - Comenzaba a gritar cada vez mas, el trataba de calmarme y tontamente me decía que mis palabras no eran ciertas. Por lo que tuve que preguntar.

-Dime la verdad maldita sea, ¿me engañaste con aquella, Gintoki? - Si me respondía que no, le golpearía tan fuerte como la vez que nos conocimos.

-Kagura...- Murmuro pero no le deje.

-Gintoki, ¿Me fuiste infiel? - Ya no lo soportaba.

Suspiro y contesto: -Si, lo siento.-

En ese momento, Otose y mi calvo aparecieron.

-Gintoki, ¿que sucede?- Le preguntaba a su "supuesto" hijo.

-¿Kagura?- Me pregunto mi padre.

-Pa-papi, ne-ne-necesito aire fresco. - Sentía mis lagrimas tibias correr de mis ojos a mi boca, presentía la furia de Papi y la de Kamui y Mami de lejos mientras que la preocupación de Mutsu aumentaba al igual que las ganas de irse de Abuto.

Dejando de lado de lo que sentía salí corriendo a por aire fresco, frío, lo que fuera, me sentía muy agobiada.

Corría, corría y subía escaleras al techo quizás.

Y si, era el techo y su frío viento que corría. Me acerque a la barandilla y mire el lejano suelo...

Y ahí me encontraba yo.  
Debatiéndome que hacer de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **(** sorry y muchas gracias por sus reviews. me súper alegraron y perdón otra vez ) .


	3. Chapter 3

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )  
**

* * *

 **(** _¡que sinvergüenza el publicar después de meses de hiatus! ...gomen_ **)  
**

* * *

 **:**

 _\- Señorita... Trate de no beber mucho, le agarrara un coma alcohólico - Se me acerco un hombre bastante guapo, pasado de alcohol y con intenciones de ligar, no quería nadie a mi lado, así que dije lo siguiente;_

 _-¿Ah? cierre esa asquerosa boca y déjeme beber en paz ¿quiere? - Parece insistente. Uf, no me dejan en paz incluso cuando la quiero tanto._

 _\- Trato de cuidarla, no queda bien que una muchacha tan bella como usted beba como un hombre. Si me permite... - Había intentado sacarme el vaso con vodka de mi mano pero no se lo permití, ugh, que mala jugada, ¿y así liga?_

 _\- ¡Pff! ¡Eres muy malo tratando de ligar! Hazme el favor y vete a buscar a otra suripanta - Fueron mis palabras, este hombre sonrío de lado, aish, ¿aun no se va?_

 _\- Claro, me iré luego de que tú, mocosa, dejes de meter esa agua sucia en tu bonita boca. - ..._  
 _No sabia que pensar... Ya no le dije más nada, deje mi vaso a un lado, mi mirada se encontraba muy perdida. Yo quería olvidar a un idiota, y aparece otro. ¿Que tengo con los idiotas? ¿Acaso soy un imán?_  
 _Sin que me diera cuenta, mis lagrimas caían sin parar. Alguien se sienta a mi lado, por la oscuridad del bar, y la poca iluminación pude verlo, cabello blanco, plateado casi, ojos rojos... Como de pez, pero pez muerto. Es lindo, lo admito, pero no, no, no quíero que se me acerque otro para que me hable ni nada._

 _\- Es un idiota el que ha dejado a tan precioso bombón. De seguro no tenia pelo en el pecho, un macho menos, lindura. - Dijo. Me hizo soltar una risa, ¿como adivino? Wah, que obvia estoy siendo._

 _\- Tenia, pero parece que no es tan inteligente como tú, como para dejarme ir. - Le seguí el juego. El sonrío más notoriamente._

 _\- ¿Ves? Sabes que eres hermosa, por eso, no desperdicies tus mocos en alguien que no los merece. - Me hizo reír, el río junto a mi. Que buena compañía... pensé por un momento._

 _\- Tienes razón hombre, tenia cara y un poco de expresiones femeninas... Quizás era gay. - Comente, el miro para abajo pensativo..._

 _\- Ahí lo tienes. ¿Por que te dejo? - Me pregunto. Agarre mi vaso que tenia aun por la mitad, y lo tome de una sentada. Jadee, estaba comenzando a ponerse caliente la bebida, antes de que se caliente mas decidí tomarlo en un fondo, para luego responder._

 _\- Solo quería mi virginidad. -_

-Yo que tu, no saltaría. -

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos de cuando había conocido a Gintoki... Escuche una voz, profunda, suave, proveniente de atrás. Mire por encima de mi hombro, era un hombre. Vestido de esmoquin, sin el saco, cabellera color arena y ojos rojo vino. Creo que era uno de los invitados y amigos de Gintoki.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú quien demonios eres para ordenarme de esa manera arrogante? Vete, ¿que no ves que estaba pensado? Estorbas. - Le dije, el sonrío y se acerco.

\- Me iré, pero antes, me asegurare de que la novia no cometa suicidio por que el novio la engañaba. - Dijo seguro de si mismo. Ay no me lo creo... ¿Todos sus amigos lo sabían?

\- ¿Que? Repite eso... - Le pedí, el levanto una ceja confundido.

\- ¿Me asegurare de que la novia no cometa suicidio? - Pregunto inocente.

\- ¡Después de eso! -Le grite. El abrió los ojos, se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo. Por alguna razón, me esta molestando. ¿Me esta molestando, verdad?

\- Oh, que Danna se acostaba con la sádica. ¿Eso? - Dijo tranquilo suspirando.

Quede petrificada.

\- Hey, ¿estas bien? Te pusiste mas blanca de lo que eres. ¿En serio no lo sabias? - Me pregunto intentado parecer preocupado. Se me había acercado y había apoyado su mano en mi hombro descubierto...

Comencé a llorar nuevamente. Esta vez, en el hombro de este hombre...

Mis sollozos eran cada vez mas fuerte, mi agarre era más fuerte, apretaba el torso de este hombre muy fuerte. ¿En que momento lo abrace? . El me acariciaba el cabello. Podía sentir el olor a perfume mezclado con el cigarrillo.

Entre sollozos le respondí; -No lo sabia, si lo sabia no me hubiera casado. Pensar que cargo con el apellido de ese... - Dije sin querer, el solo río.

\- Todos le dijimos que no se casara si se acostaba con otra. Pero, dijo que no pasaba nada. Y termino pasando. Que idiota de su parte. Básicamente no le importaba si te enterabas. - Fueron sus palabras.  
Wah, escucharlo de otra persona me hace ver como una inutíl.

-Me doy cuenta... - Dije sin ánimos.

\- Aunque muy tarde... - Me sigue.

Yo alce la mirada, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos... El sonrío.

Y... ¿Que demonios?

:

* * *

 **(** _¡Feliz Navidad, gracias por tanto!_ _gracias y perdonen por la espera. espero que haya alguien aun leyendo esta cosa :v . Se conocen por fin ;) insúltenmen si quieren no les diré nada lalala ..._ **)**


End file.
